Stew with Milk
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Um... I can't really think of a good summary for this fic... let's just say that Ed confesses his love for Al, and, uh... just read and review! [Elricest] No lemon


Hey, Elric-Chan here, and if I have my way you'll be seeing a lot more of my work in the very near future.

It's unfortunate that my first story was "The Origin of Akamaru", because after careful review and after some people (not mentioning any names) called it bad, I realized that it did indeed suck. But I'm not going to change it just because some snobs don't like it, and anyone who tells me so can bite me.

It's also unfortunate that the second story I'm posting is an Elricest, because now everyone's going to think I'm a hentai. But this story is moderate, with no lemon (or lime for that matter), as those who actually read the summary would know. And that's simply because even though I may write full-fledged yaoi in the future, Elricest will never be one of them. Ed and Al are brothers. And while some of you may disregard that when you're making them do naughty things, I don't. That's why I'll never make them do naughty things. This story is merely my attempt at writing something I don't believe in. Because I can. Even a yaoi-hater can write yaoi.

Disclaimer: I think disclaimers are stupid. They're just a way of playfully saying what anyone with common sense should know. I mean, come on, people, everyone knows that simple otaku like us aren't capable of owning a show, not with so many avid fans out there who would be willing to fight for ownership papers. But even though I may claim to own Ed from time to time, I feel that I am perfectly justified. I am married to the guy, after all! Don't believe me? Check my profile. But anyway, since disclaimers are a part of fanfiction, and even though I'm more of a risk-taker than a rule-follower, I'll put one up.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. There, are you happy?

"Edward?"

The braided blonde turned to the sound of his name.

"Come on down!" It was Winry. "Tell your brother that dinner's almost ready. We're having your favorite!"

Ed smiled. That meant they were having stew.

"Did you hear that, Brother?" Al was sitting in a corner of the room.

"Yeah,"

The two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, had come back to Risembool to live with the Rockbells. Both of their bodies were restored, and they wanted nothing more than to live out their lives in as normal a fashion as possible. At the ages of 16 and 17, they were close to being adults, but their lives had been that way for quite some time. All that behind them, they had only the future to look forward to. Ed was still a State Alchemist, but the military could revoke his certification all they wanted. He wasn't going back.

Now, at the Rockbell house, the brothers were in the reading room, which was filled with books on alchemy that they had salvaged before setting their house ablaze. In the time before their attempt at human transmutation, this was the room they had worshipped, and spent every waking moment in, trying to learn all they could.

Ed was lying on his back on the floor, and Al was sitting at the corner window, looking out at the sky. He inhaled deeply.

"Smell that, Brother?" he asked. It's stew. Sure smells good, huh?"

"Yeah," Ed said, setting down his book, which was titled "Alchemy for Those Who Think They've Learned All There Is to Know ". "Sure does."

"You know, maybe we should go down," Al said, making to get up. "Winry said it was almost done, and you know how she hates to wait around for us."

"Yeah," Ed said. "But wait just a minute. I need to talk to you… brother."

Al was perplexed. It was seldom that Ed called him Brother, and even rarer that he would turn down stew.

"About what?" Al sat down beside his sibling.

"Uh, well…"

Al looked at Ed, who was making no attempt to hide the insane blush on his face.

"Brother?"

It happened too fast. Al wasn't even ready when his Edward came at him with soft lips in a tantalizing kiss that he couldn't understand. But despite all that, he didn't fight it or try to pull free. He returned the kiss, sure that his brother knew what he was doing.

An eternity later…

All people have to breathe, so they broke their kiss, and sat back against the painted wall.

"Brother, what was that?"

It was Al who spoke, considering Ed had begun the kiss, although he certainly wasn't the one who finished it.

"I don't know," Ed said weakly, wiping his bottom lip. "I guess I'd be crazy if I said I love you."

"Well, can I be the crazy one?"

"Ed stared at him. He hadn't expected this kind of response. Maybe a scream, or a look of disgust, but not this. Al could very well have been the one to instigate the passion, but older brothers usually seem to take charge. Knowing that Al had the same feelings, Ed felt compelled to continue, and he didn't mean just another kiss. But this time, Al refused, and gave Ed a look of utmost regret.

"I know what you want, Brother." Al said, his mouth feeling very dry. "But the stew's probably done."

"Yeah," Ed sighed, now starting to feel a pang of embarrassment and/or shame.

"But you know, if you wanted some dessert, then uh…"

The blonde looked at him.

"I doubt Winry's making ice cream."

Ed couldn't believe the proposition his brother was cooking up. But that didn't mean he could deny it.

"Sure, Al."

And then, Ed was sure, he was about to enjoy the best tasting stew he'd ever had.

Owari

So there is my fic. A hell of a lot better than "The Origin of Akamaru", I'd say. I think it turned out pretty good, considering I wrote it at midnight, almost falling asleep on the keyboard and adding gibberish to the story.

I really hope that you all liked this story, cause since my first one wasn't exactly prize-winning, I still have a chance to redeem myself. You know what they say, second time's a charm.

Or is it third?

You can review now.


End file.
